


Punishment

by iJoeyMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoeyMonster/pseuds/iJoeyMonster
Summary: Haru is owned by SunsetStar on Mweor. I own the plot and my character River.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Haru is owned by SunsetStar on Mweor. I own the plot and my character River.

River walked into Haru's room and looked around. Haru had gone out and River wanted to see the notebook Haru had hidden from him earlier. He quietly searched through things, unsure what the notebook had looked like. He made sure to keep Haru's things the way they'd been before. After searching shelves and desks, River tried looking under the bed. No such luck. He lifted the mattress and took a peek. "Looking for this?" Came Haru's voice. River dropped the mattress and spun around to face an amused Haru, shamed and red-faced that he'd been caught. Haru tossed the notebook onto a desk nearby and slowly stalked towards River. River took a step back, but his legs hit the edge of the bed, making him look down. Haru took his chance and stepped forward, reaching an arm out and pushing River backwards onto the bed, then climbing on top of him to straddle his hips and pin his hands above his head in one hand, using the other hand to grip his chin as he placed a rough kiss to the younger male's lips.

River gasped and kissed him back, a low moan surprising him as it escaped from his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he let himself enjoy the kiss and intimate contact. Haru let go of River's chin, nibbling on his bottom lip and nudging River's lips apart with his tongue to slip it inside. He explored every part of River's mouth, claiming and possessing every part of his man. He slipped his hand under River's shirt, caressing River's side and stomach with his hand. River gasped, his body shivering, and his body arched into the pleasurable touch. Haru's hand slipped to River's chest, lightly caressing the skin there. His thumb brushed over River's half-hard nipple, making River cry out at the unexpected pleasure shooting through his body. Haru pulled back from River's lips, smirking at him, and released his wrists to place it on River's hip.

Haru slid down River's body to his belly, and kissed the skin above his pants' line. River let out a low moan, feeling as if his skin were on fire. He helped Haru take off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Haru put River on his lap, putting his legs around his waist. River wrapped his arms around Haru's neck as Haru brought their chests together, River's bare skin rubbing against Haru's clothed chest. Their lips met with hungry need, their tongues dancing together as one. After some time passed, they separated and Haru laid River on the bed and took his own shirt off. He then crawled on top of him, kissing up his chest to his lips, then back down to his nipples. He swirled his tongue around the hard bud, making River moan out low. He took it into his teeth and tugged on it gently, then began sucking on it. River squirmed, making a mewling noise as he tilted his head back in minor ecstasy.

Haru smirked at him and pulled away, making River whimper in disappointment, only to give the same treatment to River's other hard bud. River let out a loud gasp and let out another low moan. Haru smirked again and grind his hips hard into River's, making the younger male cry out in surprise and sudden pleasure. "Haru!" There was a desperate plea in River's voice when he said Haru's name. Haru nodded and stood up to take his pants and boxers off, then helped River with his. Once both were naked, Haru leaned over River and began trailing kisses down his chest to his pelvis, then to his penis. He kissed the head, making River groan as he fought against cumming right then. Haru flicked his tongue against the tip, then took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. River jerked and thrust his hips up, making Haru take more of him in. Smirking, Haru put a hand on River's hip to hold him down as he sucked hard. River gasped, throwing his head back and arching into the air, moaning low. A moment later River cried out, releasing hot cum into Haru's mouth. Haru swallowed it, licking his lips. "Mmm, River, you taste so good." He told the young man huskily. River moaned at the heated words, still coming down from his release.

"Now I'm going to make you scream my name." He told him with a smirk. Haru placed River's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at River's right entrance. River nodded, slowing down his breathing. Haru pushed his tip in slowly, watching River's face intently. River's expression became pained and he whimpered as his muscles stretched more than anything he'd ever known. Haru stopped once he was fully inside his young lover and shushed him, kissing escaping tears away. For a few minutes, Haru stayed still as River got used to him. Once River's tears had stopped, he began to move. At first it was slow and gentle, but both men felt the urgency and it became fast and rough. Holding onto River's hips, Haru pounded against his prostate, the pleasure making River's toes curl. "Ah! Haru!" River screamed in pure bliss as his second orgasm hit him at full force. Feeling River's hotness on his stomach made him pick up his pace, and not long after he emptied his own seed into River's prostate.

Both moaned before Haru pulled out and collapsed next to the spent River. He dragged River into his arms and kissed him deeply and passionately. River kissed back, his breathing back to normal already. "Wow." Was all he said as he gave Haru a happy and tired smile. "Wow is right." Haru said and smiled back. They kissed again, then River laid his head on Haru's shoulder and fell asleep. Soon after, Haru followed him, holding his lover in his arms, his face peaceful as he slept. River smiled in his sleep and whispered, _"I love you."_


End file.
